


Другой подход

by Shelby_M



Series: Другой подход [1]
Category: Loveless, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, fandom OE 2016, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: По заявке "История в антураже Loveless".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Аларис - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3250679.

* * *  
  
— Мы снова чуть не упустили нужный момент. А все из-за того, что ты упорно продолжаешь игнорировать мои приказы.  
  
Черные кошачьи уши Арно резко дернулись, выдавая недовольство.  
  
— Ну, не упустили же, — он выразительно покосился на объемный сверток, который Валентин нес в руках — возвращенная реликвия Дома Скал, которую надлежало сдать их начальнику.  
  
Валентин еле заметно скривился. Они с Арно были Жертвой и Бойцом уже больше трех лет, с тех пор, как проявилось имя, но… Найти общий язык оказалось куда труднее, чем это могло показаться на первый взгляд. Снова ссориться не хотелось, но и оставлять все, как есть, не стоило. Теперь они не в школе или на тренировках, и любая ошибка повлечет за собой куда более серьезные последствия. В другой раз может не повезти, и Арно не успеет уклониться от встречного удара или заклинания, смотря какое задание им достанется — и что тогда? К сожалению, Арно Савиньяк был крайне упрямым и, хотя по результатам Лаик являлся одним из лучших Бойцов, с повиновением приказам у него было не очень.  
  
    Они оба учились в Лаик — частной школе для тех, в ком заложены способности Бойца или Жертвы. Выпускники этой школы в дальнейшем выполняли задания, которые были слишком сложны, а то и опасны для обычных людей. В Кэртиане, помимо разросшихся за прошедший Круг городов — стекло, бетон, асфальт и неоновые огни многочисленной рекламы — издавна существовало множество мистических сущностей, явлений и предметов. Которые, несмотря на весь технический прогресс, никуда не делись и иной раз вызывали определенные проблемы, от совсем незначительных до довольно серьезных. Упокоить выходца, достать ранее утерянную, а теперь невовремя появившуюся реликвию древности или справиться с чрезмерно активными астэрами — вот этим, как правило, и предстояло заниматься выпускникам Лаик.  
  
    Валентин в очередной раз мысленно набрался терпения. Он ничего не имел против Арно, наоборот, пытался хоть как-то наладить общение, если не дружеское, то хотя бы деловое, но тот почему-то невзлюбил свою Жертву с самого начала — временами казалось, что из чистого упрямства — и всегда мешкал перед выполнением того или иного приказа. Крайне неохотным выполнением. Если в учебных поединках это не играло особой роли, да и Арно все равно оставался лучшим по быстроте реакции, хотя и игнорировал иногда решения, предложенные Валентином, то в настоящем сражении подобное могло обернуться серьезным ранением.  
  
— Арно, — Валентин поморщился — он не любил отчитывать кого-либо, но тут, похоже, не обойтись. — Пожалуйста, пойми, ты должен…  
  
— Ничего я не должен, — сверкнул глазами Арно. — Подумаешь, имена, — он презрительно хмыкнул, покосившись на левое запястье — общее имя проступало невесомыми серебристыми буквами, неуловимо напоминая капли воды. — Подумаешь, приказы. Тем более, у тебя они всегда странные. Словно ты тянешь время или хочешь, чтобы мы проиграли.  
  
— Я уже не раз объяснял, что с противником можно справиться разными способами, и твой обычный способ — грубой силой в лоб со всей дури — не всегда подходит, — раздражение в голосе не удалось сдержать, и Арно еще больше разозлился.  
  
Рабочий день показался Валентину бесконечным.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин уже почти добрался до дома, когда его вдруг окликнули. Он сразу узнал голос и, вынырнув из мрачных мыслей, остановился, дожидаясь, пока брат его догонит.  
  
— Чего уши повесил? — вместо приветствия Джастин легко дернул его за светло-серое с белым кончиком ухо.  
  
Валентин обиженно отдернулся, а потом не выдержал и крайне красноречиво посмотрел на темно-серые уши самого Джастина. Тот, заметив взгляд Валентина и правильно его истолковав, возмутился:  
  
— Ну, и что такого? Мне не везет в личной жизни!  
  
— Я, вроде, ничего и не говорю, — хмыкнул Валентин.  
  
Джастин лишь недоверчиво покосился в ответ.  
  
— Рассказывай, что случилось.  
  
— Арно.  
  
— Понятно. Как обычно, — сочувственно кивнул Джастин.  
  
— Как будто я отдаю все эти приказы исключительно ради собственного удовольствия.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
— А я совершенно не представляю, как заставить его подчиняться. Ведь формально задание выполнено, но все можно было сделать быстрее и безопаснее.  
  
— Ну, существует разные варианты…  
  
— Есть идеи? — Валентин с затаенной надеждой посмотрел на Джастина.  
  
Тот задумался и стряхнул округлый желтоватый листок, упавший на волосы с дерева.  
  
— Пригласи его куда-нибудь? Пообщаетесь в неформальной обстановке. Кафе там или что. Поговорите, развеетесь.  
  
— Но я же пробовал…  
  
— На работе пробовал, — пресек возможные возражения Джастин. — И, зная тебя, строго и занудно, как начальник, а не как друг. Тут нужен другой подход.  
  
Валентин вздохнул, признавая правоту брата.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин критически оглядел и расправил небольшую вмятину на боку коробки с тортом и, набравшись храбрости, позвонил в дверь квартиры Арно. Где тот жил, Валентин, разумеется, знал, но раньше в гости не ходил — повода не подворачивалось, да и не были они настолько близки. Зря, наверно, и сейчас пришел, но почему-то захотелось последовать совету Джастина. Дверь открылась, Арно недоверчиво уставился на неожиданного гостя и недоуменно повел ушами. Сам Валентин обычно старался контролировать не только выражение лица, но и движения ушек, которые временами оказывались куда красноречивее. А вот Арно, похоже, было все равно — его уши то недовольно дергались, то настороженно поднимались, то их кончики шевелились в нетерпении, выдавая о своем владельце абсолютно все и сразу.  
  
— Извини, что без предупреждения, — Валентин замялся на пороге.  
  
Арно молча посторонился, пропуская его внутрь, и так же молча взял предложенный торт.  
  
— Я подумал… Ты не хотел бы сходить в кафе или прогуляться в парке?  
  
Черные уши снова дернулись, а сам Арно недоверчиво уточнил:  
  
— Ты меня на свидание, что ли, приглашаешь?  
  
— Я… чего? В самом деле! Просто хочу пообщаться в, скажем, неформальной обстановке.  
  
— А, решил продолжить читать нотации, — сходу припечатал Арно и, прежде чем Валентин сумел что-либо сказать в свое оправдание, добавил. — Только я не могу никуда уйти.  
  
— Но…  
  
Из гостиной показались двое любопытных детей лет четырех — у обоих светлые волосы, золотистые ушки и темные глаза — близнецы.  
  
— Вот поэтому, — Арно проследил за взглядом Валентина и кивнул на них. — Мои братья, Лионель и Эмиль. Мать на работе, не с кем оставить.  
  
— Будто мы сами посидеть дома не можем, — буркнул неожиданно один из близнецов.  
  
— Ага, а потом дом будет в руинах, а вы сами вообще кошки знает где, — огрызнулся Арно. — И вообще, вот вам, — он протянул братьям торт и те, издав радостные возгласы, молниеносно подхватили его и потащили на кухню.  
  
— Отмывать их потом полдня от крема, зато сейчас будет гарантировано минут пятнадцать покоя и тишины, — пояснил он Валентину. — Проходи, чего стоишь-то? То, что я не могу никуда уйти, не значит, что нельзя просто посидеть у меня. Тоже вполне себе неформальная обстановка.  
  
* * *  
  
Разговаривать о вещах, не связанных с работой, оказалось на удивление легко и приятно, и время пролетало незаметно.  
  
«Похоже, Джастин был прав насчет другого подхода», — удовлетворенно отметил Валентин, когда Арно отлучился к близнецам, которым вдруг что-то срочно потребовалось. Диван ощущался мягким и нагретым, летний день неспешно перетекал в вечер, окрашивая комнату в золотисто-оранжевые оттенки, и Валентин, расслабившись, сам не заметил, как задремал.  
  
    Проснулся он от странного звука и только спустя несколько мгновений сообразил, что это чье-то хныканье.  
  
— Мало того, что почти весь торт съели — нет бы другим тоже оставили, так еще и это! — отчитывал Арно братьев, похоже, в другой комнате. — Вам самим не стыдно?  
  
— Так он же тебе не нравится, — возразили ему сквозь всхлипы.  
  
— Это ты с чего решил?!  
  
— Ли сказал.  
  
— Ли, какого?..  
  
— Ну, ты всегда ругаешься на «этого самодовольного выскочку Придда», когда приходишь домой, — второй голос был совершенно непрошибаемо спокоен.  
  
Валентин застонал мысленно. Арно — вслух.  
  
— Вот же! Чтоб сидели здесь тихо, оба! Эмиль, а ну хватит реветь, за дело получил. Ли, куда лезешь? Я запрещаю тебе прикасаться к твоим обожаемым маркерам и прочим письменно-рисовальным принадлежностям неделю! Ты тоже за дело получил.  
  
— Но Арно!..  
  
— Никаких Арно, — отрезал тот и в следующий момент влетел в гостиную, крайне странно среагировав при виде Валентина — то ли хотел засмеяться, то ли засмущаться, и выглядел при этом очень виновато.  
  
— Ты это… не сердись? — попросил он.  
  
— А что случилось-то? — не понял Валентин.  
  
Арно вздохнул и поманил его за собой.  
  
— Пойдем, покажу.  
  
Увидев свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной, Валентин на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
  
— И кто из них великий художник? — обалдело спросил он, разглядывая витиеватые кошачьи усы, черный нос и густые брови, нарисованные маркером чьей-то смелой рукой.  
  
— Ли, — сокрушенно признался Арно, доставая ватный диск и выискивая на полках наиболее подходящее средство, чтобы стереть «макияж» Валентина. — Он так всегда. То есть, он рисованием обычно выражает свое мнение о чем-либо. Или о ком-либо. Не двигайся, ладно? — Похоже, опыт стирания разнообразных загрязнений с лица у Арно с такими братьями имелся богатый — во всяком случае, управлялся он довольно ловко. Осторожно, но уверенно провел ватным диском по бровям, спустился ниже, случайно коснувшись губ, когда занялся нарисованными усами. Легкие прикосновения к коже почему-то ощущались приятно, а руки у Арно были теплые.  
  
— А, ну да, — рассеянно согласился Валентин, морща нос от резковатого запаха средства. — Я же «самодовольный выскочка» — неудивительно, что он так.  
  
— Разрубленный змей, так ты все слышал? — Арно приостановился и досадливо цокнул языком.  
  
— Примерно.  
  
Арно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Да ладно, — Валентин пожал плечами. — Я не сержусь, правда. Просто… мне не хочется с тобой постоянно ссориться, — признался он. — Но у нас такая работа, что просто не получается иначе. Конечно, пока что нам всегда давали легкие задания, но дальше будет намного сложнее.  
  
— Лучше бы чего посерьезнее, наконец, дали, — проворчал Арно. — Выходца там упокоить или чего. А то занимаемся какими-то глупостями.  
  
— Это слишком сложно, — возразил Валентин. — По крайней мере, для нашего нынешнего уровня.  
  
Арно кивнул, обозначая конец работы, и Валентин склонился над умывальником, смывая остатки средства прохладной водой. Кажется, маркер оттерся — большей частью — так что случайные прохожие, которые увидят его по пути домой, не должны с воплем кинуться прочь.  
  
— Извини, — негромко повторил Арно, протягивая ему полотенце. — Я постараюсь в следующий раз. Правда.  
  
«Похоже, действительно работает», — Валентину снова невольно вспомнились слова Джастина о другом подходе.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно еще в полусне с утра понял, что ему несколько… некомфортно. Хотелось, и довольно сильно, что, впрочем, для его возраста было совсем неудивительно. Он, чуть помедлив, просунул руку под одеяло и коснулся возбужденного члена сквозь пижамные штаны. Низ живота сразу сладко потянуло в предвкушении, и Арно, еле слышно застонав, сдернул штаны, уже более уверенно касаясь себя, стараясь двигаться как можно тише — мать и братья еще спали, и будить их уж точно не стоило.  
  
Арно выгибался в постели, не торопясь, но и не медля намеренно, задавая сам себе нужный ритм. При этом, разумеется, не забывал посматривать на дверь — мать иногда встает очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить младших — вдруг войдет? Тогда придется делать вид, что он еще не проснулся, а одеяло скроет нежелательные подробности.  
  
Обычно Арно не представлял в процессе ничего конкретного, но на этот раз в памяти настойчиво всплывали вчерашние прикосновения и то, как он возился с Валентином. Арно замер на мгновение и потряс головой, но образы не отступали — он словно снова осторожно дотрагивался до чужого лица, отводил назад каштановые пряди, ловил на себе удивленный взгляд. Хотелось большего — стянуть одежду, прижаться всем телом, почувствовать чужое тепло.  
  
Арно еле слышно застонал, сжимая свой член, разводя бедра под одеялом шире. Штаны мешали, и он нетерпеливо сдернул их полностью, скинув с кровати. Снова придется стирать пижаму и постельное белье — а, к кошкам.  
  
Возбуждение накатывало волнами, и Арно начал двигать рукой быстрее, сжимая себя даже грубее, чем обычно. Хотелось стонать в голос, но нельзя — пришлось закрыть рот ладонью, прикусив кожу, чтобы сдержаться. Картинка в его мыслях обретала все более непристойную ясность — темные волосы в паху Валентина, гладкость взмокшей кожи под руками, торопливые движения. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и кончил, прикусив ладонь до синяков, чтобы не закричать.  
  
Арно полежал еще немного, приходя в себя и стараясь выровнять дыхание, а потом оттерся простыней — все равно менять постель. Он невольно вздрогнул, встав босиком на холодный пол и, зевнув, потянулся за тапками.  
  
— Что это на меня нашло, — пробормотал он, запоздало удивившись собственным фантазиям, а потом, словно что-то вспомнив, осторожно ощупал и подергал свои кошачьи уши. Нет, Арно, конечно, знал, что от самоудовлетворения они вряд ли отпадут — это же не полноценный секс, но почему-то все равно каждый раз проверял. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
* * *  
  
— Бред какой-то, — Арно недовольно повертел в руках планшет, на котором были открыты подробности их очередного задания. — Серьезно? Мы должны кошку ловить?  
  
— Не ловить, а забрать, — Валентин отобрал планшет и изменил статус задания на «принят в работу». — И не просто кошку, а закатную кошку.  
  
— Несомненно, это меняет дело, — буркнул Арно.  
  
— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что меняет, — не моргнув глазом, заявил Валентин. — Потому что есть простые кошки, а есть — закатные, так называемые пособницы Леворукого. Сами по себе они не злые, но в силу своей природы притягивают к хозяевам разные неприятности и плохие события, а те даже не догадываются, в чем дело.  
  
— Да знаю я все это, вместе же учились, — Арно хмуро покосился на пасмурное небо и почесал правое ухо. — Просто это как-то… ну, совсем несолидно.  
  
Вместо ответа Валентин закатил глаза и увлек напарника за собой.  
  
Прибыв на место, они первым делом осмотрели двор — обычно закатные кошки предпочитали свободу действий и позволяли взять себя только тем людям, у которых были частные дома и простор для прогулок.  
  
— Заходи справа, — скомандовал Валентин — оба заранее развернули систему и теперь находились в боевом пространстве, оставаясь невидимыми для обычных людей.  
  
Арно снова замешкался перед выполнением приказа — на этот раз по совершенно иной причине. Он слишком глубоко задумался о том, что делал утром, и как ему вообще мог представиться Валентин в такой момент и в таком виде. Кошка этой заминкой моментально воспользовалась и ускользнула, пришлось начинать все заново.  
  
«Или другой подход все же не совсем работает?» — мысль не отпускала Валентина на протяжении всей обратной дороги.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно время от времени вспоминал то утро, но так и не смог прийти к какому-либо выводу по поводу своего отношения к Валентину. Иногда во время выполнения заданий он разглядывал Валентина дольше, чем следовало, пробуя определиться, но Валентин то ли не замечал, то ли не обращал внимания на эти взгляды.  
  
Впрочем, приказам Арно стал подчиняться охотнее, хотя иной раз по-прежнему действовал по собственному усмотрению. Но, несмотря на это, до сих пор на заданиях им везло. Однако рано или поздно это везение должно было закончиться. К сожалению, в этом Валентин оказался прав.  
  
    Когда астэра притворяется человеком, это полбеды. Куда хуже становится, если другой человек при этом влюбляется в нее, а она отвечает взаимностью — тогда астэра невольно «пьет» его энергию, часто не осознавая, что это происходит, пока человек не падает мертвым ей на руки. А хуже всего то, что и астэра, и ее возлюбленный стремятся быть вместе до конца, и справиться с астэрой из-за этого становится крайне сложно.  
  
Так случилось и на этот раз.  
  
— Ты же хотел более серьезное задание, — чуть улыбнулся Валентин, передавая Арно планшет.  
  
— Разумеется, — хмыкнул тот и уткнулся в слабо светящийся экран, изучая подробности.  
  
Когда они прибыли на место, оказалось, что мужчина, попавший под чары астэры, уже ждал их, видимо, кем-то предупрежденный заранее. Это было странно и подозрительно, но проверять, что именно произошло, им предстояло позже. Пистолет в чужих руках не слишком располагал к долгим размышлениям.  
  
— Система боя. Развернуть. Арно, используй щит, а потом… — договорить Валентин не успел. Арно счел щит излишней предосторожностью и с ходу рванулся вперед, атакуя. Два выстрела прозвучали почти одновременно. А спустя пару мгновений мужчина уже лежал на полу в глубоком сне — заклинание было простым, но действенным. Арно, чуть помедлив, добавил еще одно заклинание, после которого астэра не сможет вернуться.  
  
«Промахнулся?» — он не чувствовал боли, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Он медленно, словно нехотя, обернулся и резко побледнел.  
  
Правая сторона лица Валентина была залита кровью из простреленного ушка, а левой рукой он зажимал рану на предплечье. Все-таки попал. Другое дело, что в сражениях повреждения, полученные Бойцом в боевом пространстве, всегда принимает на себя Жертва.  
  
— Сообщи, пожалуйста, что задание выполнено, — резковато произнес Валентин, кривясь от боли — его ухо слегка подергивалось, поникнув и прильнув к слепленным кровью волосам.  
  
— Нашел о чем думать, — буркнул Арно, ощущая жгучее чувство вины. А потом, не слушая возражений, схватил Валентина в охапку и побежал ловить машину, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до больницы.  
  
* * *  
  
Отчитавшись тем же вечером перед начальством и заработав выговор, Арно поплелся домой, пытаясь попутно решить, что теперь делать и как извиниться перед Валентином. Отчаянно хотелось позвонить и спросить его о самочувствии, но именно поэтому Арно забросил телефон куда подальше, а сам устроился на диване в гостиной, тупо глядя в выключенный телевизор. Из кухни доносился аппетитный запах — мать готовила — но есть не хотелось.  
  
— Ты чего? — Арно встрепенулся, когда Эмиль подергал его за поникшие уши, забравшись рядом на диван.  
  
— Да дурак я, — брякнул Арно искренне и вздохнул. — Полный кретин.  
  
— Ну, это мы и так знаем, — Лионель даже не поднял головы от своего альбома, где увлеченно рисовал карандашами.  
  
— А тебе я вообще запретил рисовать, — огрызнулся Арно.  
  
— Так неделя же прошла, — Лионель состроил невинное лицо и невозмутимо продолжил свое занятие.  
  
Арно плюнул на это дело и отправился на кухню.  
  
— Мам, что делать, если ты очень виноват перед человеком, и он по твоей вине, э-э-э, слегка пострадал, и ты не хочешь, чтобы он тебя ненавидел? — безнадежно спросил Арно у хлопотавшей возле плиты Арлетты.  
  
Та удивленно покосилась на сына.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Неприятности на работе, — Арно передернул плечами. — Напарника из-за меня ранили. Я хотел бы извиниться, но не знаю, как.  
  
— Иногда самые простые слова оказываются самыми действенными, — чуть помедлив, ответила Арлетта.  
  
* * *  
  
Больницы Арно ненавидел с детства и не любил в них ходить. Но пришлось. Он придирчиво оглядел коробку с пирожными и, глубоко вдохнув для храбрости, шагнул в палату. Валентин сидел на постели, откинувшись на подушку, и читал какую-то книгу. Правая половина головы была забинтована, и выглядел он из-за этого неважно.  
  
— Я пришел извиниться, — с порога выпалил Арно, опуская коробку на свободный стул — на тумбочке места не нашлось. — Знаю, я повел себя непрофессионально и глупо, не дождавшись полного приказа, и мне очень жаль, что так вышло. И я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь быть моей Жертвой. Хотя, — добавил он горько, — меня это, разумеется, не обрадует.  
  
Валентин изумленно уставился на него. Арно, уловив этот взгляд, окончательно пал духом.  
  
— Это правда, — зачем-то начал оправдываться он. — Я привык работать именно с тобой, и ты мне… — он чуть было не сказал «ты мне нравишься», но вовремя осекся. — Мне нравится быть твоим Бойцом, — закончил он убитым голосом. Черные уши виновато прижались к голове.  
  
Валентин долго задумчиво смотрел на него, словно что-то решая, а потом еле заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, — просто сказал он, и Арно ощутил, как с плеч падает целый горный массив типа Сагранны. — Я не сержусь, — добавил он.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спохватился Арно и вздохнул, разглядывая бинты.  
  
— Уже лучше, — Валентин осторожно, словно проверяя, шевельнул здоровым ухом. — Еще день здесь, а потом домой, и буду приходить некоторое время на перевязки.  
  
— Я очень виноват перед тобой.  
  
— Не нужно, — Валентин поморщился. — Было бы хуже, если бы эти раны достались тебе.  
  
— Почему? — опешил Арно.  
  
— Допустим, потому, что я дорожу своим Бойцом, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он пострадал на задании, — невозмутимо заявил Валентин. — Даже несмотря на то, что мой Боец считает меня самодовольным выскочкой.  
  
Арно застонал.  
  
— Ты мне теперь это всегда припоминать будешь?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Вот же… Приду домой — Ли у меня получит. И вообще накажу близнецов на месяц, будут знать, как болтать лишнее.  
  
— Не надо, — серьезно возразил Валентин.  
  
— Так как насчет того, чтобы сходить вместе в кафе или в парк? — осторожно начал Арно, пытаясь определить, есть ли шансы на решение и второй проблемы тоже.  
  
— Сначала мне нужно выздороветь, — уклончиво отозвался Валентин, и Арно понял, что теперь, похоже, другой подход придется искать уже ему.


End file.
